


The Sea

by Zeruby



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Magic, Sea-longing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: There was a sea and his waves. There was a grey fog, a white swan and magic. And then there was him.





	The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Want some background music? Here is a relaxing "song" for those who want some. (:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f77SKdyn-1Y&t=4974s

She was walking on the beach that reaches beyond her sight, the waves hitting the sand only an half meter away from her. There was no houses or any human buildings in here. Only the natural beauty.

The day had started to turn into an evening. The sun was setting in the sea, coloring the sky and the sea in beautiful, warm colors of orange and yellow. It made her feel warm, even the wind was cold and causing her shiver. She heard a voice of a bird from the sea.

She stops and turns towards the voice. Two, beautiful swans are riding on the waves, looking at the open sea. She turns her eyes away from the birds, towards the open sea too. Her heart, hurting from the sight, tries to escape from her chest. It hurts. She takes a fragile breath and closes her eyes, crossing her arms under her chest.

"See the line where the sea meets the sky, it calls me..." her small voice carries over, but there is no one to hear her or sing with her. Only the swans, who don't seem to mind her. She was alone.

Finally she continues to walk, towards her destination. Step after step on the sand, she finally arrives at the beginning of shred of sand, that goes many hundred meters towards the sea. She takes a step, a second one, and then a third one. A strong wind blows her hair away from her face and moves her long woolen jacket's helm. She gasps, shivering again. Oh how she wished he was there, holding her, warming her, murmuring to her ear.

_"I love you, my dear, I love you so"_

She almost could hear it, hear him.

She starts to walk again. The swans she had seen before meet the sight of her left eye. Slowly walking towards the end of the sandy shred, she turns to see the swans. They are making noises again, still looking to the open sea. She didn't understand them, what they were singing to the sea. She turns her gaze back to on wards, seeing that she almost walks to the water. A few steps on her right and her shoes are safe again.

She starts to hum slowly, almost silently. Finally she also frees her arms, tugging the woolen jacket better around her. She takes her time, until she reaches the end about ten minutes later. There are feathers on the sand, white as snow. She wants to pick one, but thinks better of it.

She stops, looks down the water and then up on the sky. Sun was more down, giving the water and the sky a new color, a beautiful shade of pink. She sighs and closes her eyes. The waves around here are hitting the sand. The sound they are making is slow and quiet. Like the love she had once made with her lover, a one she now had lost forever. Even when it hurts, the sounds of the waves still calms her.

A single tear grows in the corner of her eye. She opens her eyes when she hears, not two but three swans. She turns to her left and sees three swans flying on the sky. Finally, the two continues to fly further in the open sea and one takes a little turn to its right and lands on the sea, near where she was. She sighs.

"There can be only two. The swan couple will have only each other" she says to it, knowing what it was like.  _Only two, no more, no less._ Yet she had him no more. There were only her.The lonely swan let out a cry, illuminating her loneliness. 

She didn't know how long she had been there, the swan still swimming near her. The sun has set down, the sky starting to turn dark. She turns to leave but notes that a sudden fog had sneaked from behind her. She couldn't see the beach or anything that was there, behind the fog. A little panic takes over her, but something makes her calm down soon. She knew the way back. The beach hadn't ran anywhere and the route back was still there. And there was nothing in the fog that could hurt or kill her. She was safe.

She takes few steps towards the fog, deciding to leave. But she stops. And turns.

The swan has gotten closer to her. It has noted the fog too, yet wasn't leaving. But that is not what takes her attention.

On the place, where she had just been, stands an elder man, wearing grey ropes and grey pointy hat. And he is holding a staff, much like a wizards are. The fog has speared over the sea and seems to go on to the ends of the world.

She is half turned to him, heart in her throat. He smiles and takes steps towards her. And when she doesn't flint, scream and ran away, he takes another step and another and then he is already standing next to her. She knew she should ran, every healthy minded knew it.

But, something tells her not to. That it is alright. So she stays, stares at this unknown man.

He smiles down at her, as if he knew her. And then a little smile grows on her face.

"Gandalf?" she whispers. Tears starts forming in his eyes and he nods. Then he turns towards the ends of the shred. She follows his gaze and gasps. The swan is gone and instead there is a short man with long, dark hair and beard. She takes a groping step as the short man takes one himself.

And then they are in each others arms, hugging, crying. And finally, when they separate to look each others eyes, it is as if the world clicks back to places, the way everything has to be.

"Thorin..." she whispers, stroking the dwarves beard and cheek. Tear rolls down from his eye, disappearing to the beard. She couldn't believe he was here! Her Thorin.

"Oh my dearest, I am so sorry. I hurt you, sent you away... I did the worst to you only that I could do the best for my people. But I could not marry her, the noble dwarromdam. It has to be you" he cries. And she knew he was telling the truth. That he meant it, was truly sorry. Her proud dwarf was crying, pouring his feeling and his heart to her, the thing he couldn't do to even his sister, nephews or his dearest of friends. And there was no braid in his hair, the ugly one that dwarrowdam had made. Thorin had dissembled their engagement, because he still loved her.

"It is alright, my love. I know, you did what you felt right. I told you to do that, now didn't I?" she says and lets out a tearful laugh. Thorin lifts his thumb and wipes her tears away, smiling a little.

"Come with me, my love? Back to Erebor. And be my queen" he asks and leans a little down. You lift your head to meet his lips, and before they met you let out a little "Yes". Three swans swims on the water, until the third one spreads its wings and with a loud voice, it leaves. Thorin, she and the wizard watch after it, until it disappears in the fog.

"There can be only two" Thorin says, kissing her forehead as the fog seems to get thicker.


End file.
